


Hardcore Friendship Bracelets

by MiraNova23



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse Allusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Real World, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Characters Interact with Fandom, Cosplay, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Character, Language, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Modern Era, Nerdiness, Nudity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop Culture, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Star Wars References, Star Wars Tangled, Tangled Star Wars, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraNova23/pseuds/MiraNova23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to know he is WANTED, and to be kept. She needs to know she is NEEDED, and have someone stay. They'd love to settle down, but the truth won't come out til they're all tied up. // Alt: What if modernAU Rapunzel & Eugene went to a Convention? :: fluffy smut pwp bondage doubleshot fic - that ends with singing...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts), [Selkie_de_Suzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/gifts).



> A/N: There IS an explanation for her hair, *within* this chapter, but a little later on. Ch1 loosely based on real con purchase.

“Hun, it's 2:55. The Dealers' Room is closing in _5 minutes_.” But the man she was calling to did not respond. Rapunzel groaned as she readjusted how her bags hung in her arms. She was dressed as Princess Leia, opting for comfort in her medal ceremony dress. This one was still iconically long and white, with long, draping, caped sleeves. She had made it herself, modestly altering the scoop neck so it only dipped to her collar bone. The silver necklace and belt she had made herself, too, though they looked perfectly professional. Also around her neck hung her badge, adorned with a little Aerith keychain. Her super long brown hair was all tied back and braided, then wrapped-around, several times, to form a bun crown atop her head. One single braid end ran down just past her shoulders.

 

Rapunzel poked the shoulder of the Han Solo she had just walked up to. He automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and they pecked a kiss on the lips. But he still seemed too distracted. She frowned at him. “Which means the _whole Con_ ends in 5 minutes.”

 

“Yeah, hold on.” Eugene scanned the booth before him once again, fingering the last wad of cash in the leather pouch on his belt. _I can't afford a whole set..._ He was dressed in Han's New Hope outfit as well, but only because he thought this one better showed off his superhuman good looks. His cream shirt lay unbuttoned halfway down his chest, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The short black vest she had made for him had real pockets, and popped off from his toned back just right. She had also adorned his dark blue pants with the red striping. She had not asked where he got the tall, plain, black leather boots that worked perfectly. They had worked together on making his belt full of pouches and loops, and the gun holster, with lower thigh strap, that held a toy blaster. His hair did not need any alteration at all, though he refused to defile the goatee on his chin. A distressed leather satchel slung across his chest displayed a new array of Avengers pins and Nerd Machine patches. Inside held the rest of his purchases, of which it was one.

 

Eugene tilted his head down towards her, but did not take his eyes off the items. “You finished?”

 

Suddenly she looked caught. “Oh, um, yeah.”

 

He failed to notice, as his gaze shifted to sizing up the swords. Calculations of their money and guesstimates of value ran through his mind.

 

“What are you looking at?” She tried to follow his eyes.

 

“Um...” _No to the swords..._ “Those.” He pointed back to the first thing.

 

They hung up high on a tall grated rack, strung through the cheap plastic-coated wireframe. The shiny metal chain links glimmered in the auditorium's fluorescent lights. At one end of its length, a swivel bolted black leather handle strap; at the other end, a swivel clip. This end currently found itself attached to a pair of thick black leather straps, complete with metal buckles to round them into cuffs. Between the two cuffs, a double ended clip connected their own metal rings together. Other identical chain leashes held instead a single thinner black strap, fashioned as a collar. The rest of the display piled up more metal and leather in all sorts of combinations.

 

“ _Those?_ ” she exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“Yeah,” he smiled back weakly through his blush. “What do you think?”

 

“Ah, um,” she stuttered, off-guard. Weeks ago, she had briefly skirted over how she felt about Leia's different costumes, when she had stated which one she wanted to cosplay. But even she knew it was not a blunt explanation. _Perhaps he didn't understand?_ “I told you-”

 

“Not the collar part,” he interrupted. “I know. I mean just the cuffs.”

 

At that, she seemed to ease only a bit. Still, she smiled her trying-to-be-agreeable smile to placate him, and shrugged. _I'll try to think about it._ “Okay, I guess.” _Perfect to go with my surprise, I suppose?_ “Just, hurry up and pay for them. Everyone's getting packed up. C'mon.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” _Maybe she doesn't realize...? Whatever. Later._ He paid for one pair of cuffs and a leash, embarrassed to make eye contact with the dealer, and stuffed it in the satchel. They headed for the exit door, then the main exit, and finally to the street.

 

Cabs were lined up eagerly awaiting the exodus. They joined yet another line to wait for one.

 

Bored waiting, Eugene grabbed one of Rapunzel's bags and started rifling through. “Miyazaki,” he nodded. “Sailor Moon remastered,” he cringed. “Ah, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!” he chuckled, “You'll love this one.” He shuffled through the stack of DVDs from just one of the bags. “But Hun, I coulda just downloaded all these for you.”

 

She gave him an extra cute look of disapproval. “I am not a _thief_ like you.”

 

“Pirate,” he corrected deadpan, “And there's a difference. But for all the money you pro'lly spent on buying these _here,_ ” he motioned with a couple glittery-foiled box sets in his hand, full of special edition sticker declarations, “You could buy your _own_ Castle in the Sky.”

 

“It's not _my_ money anyway. It's from _her_. Paid for our cosplays, too.” Her face looked sad, but her attitude turned annoyed and arms crossed.

 

Eugene sighed and watched, wary of the shift. He somewhat pitied her, but there was nothing he could do about her mother.

 

Rapunzel took a deep breath. “So!” she exclaimed, forcibly cheery now, “If she's gonna try to buy my love, better to blow it on stuff to make me happy, right?” She held her head high, hands on her hips. Her smile was genuine – genuinely cynical.

 

He just smiled and looked away, hooking his thumbs on his belt. “Whatever, Princess.” _At least that spiel'll never apply to_ me, _heh heh ahhh... God I am so broke right now. Completely, thanks to the merch..._ He shook his head, as his lips shifted to a smirk. “Anyway...” He pulled out his latest purchase and held it up for her. “Wanna try them on?”

 

Her bad mood swung fully back the other way. “ _Here?_ ” she burst out laughing.

 

“Sure,” he replied nonchalantly, but with sly eyes. He glanced down at it in his hands a moment, and his entire expression softened as their eyes re-met. “One each, though. So we stay connected.” He set to rearranging how they were clipped together, so there would be one cuff at either end of the leash.

 

“Connected?” Staying connected to him sounded wonderful, but she giggled again. “So which of us does that make _Kirra?_ ” she asked slyly herself.

 

He laughed, too, then cocked an eyebrow. “Ohhh, _I don't know,_ but I know I'M not Kirra!” he mused.

 

“Hmm, and I know _I'm_ not Kirra,” she teased right back.

 

“Well, then.” He playfully grabbed her wrist. “We'll just have to see then.” He brought one of the leather straps up to her wrist and wrapped it around.

 

She gasped a little as she lost all character and watched his large hands work around her tiny wrist. The leather was stiff and the buckle difficult to fasten tight enough. He ended up tugging on her arm a little, accentuating the strange feeling that came with being physically chained. Did the excitement only feel good because it was him?

 

Finished with hers, he immediately moved on to trying to secure his own. If putting it on someone else was difficult, this proved impossible.

 

“Here, lemme,” she chuckled as she watched him struggle with it one-handed.

 

He sighed and handed his wrist over, holding its own bond in surrender. His mouth fell open a little as he watched her small hands work even harder with the buckle, even though the straps did not need to be wound as small around his wider wrist. He gulped. _Don't freak out._..

 

“There.” Rapunzel pulled on Eugene's end of the chain triumphantly. Unprepared, he jerked forward toward her. “In case you get any _ideas_.” She giggled at him as he tried to regain his composure.

 

He did, and smirked a glare at her. “Well, you're being strangely cryptic about _why_ you're not Kirra.”

 

She smirked back. She limply held the slack of the chain up with just two fingertips in front of her face, mock-studying it. “Hm,” she dropped her voice to a drone, “I see you, _Light._ What about you? You're pretty tall. And don't enjoy cake as much as I do.” She looked to size him up. “You wouldn't happen to have a certain special _notebook_ in that messenger bag there?”

 

“ _No, no,_ ” Eugene burst out laughing again, “Most dangerous thing in here is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck.” _She... doesn't need to know about the Zork nasty knife fig piece..._ He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. “So, Princess _L_ , how about we just think of them as 'hardcore friendship bracelets?'”

 

She smiled and shrugged. “I ship it.”

 

Suddenly she looked right past him. “We're up!” Rapunzel gathered her bags up and began hurrying over to the cab.

 

Eugene kept up right beside her, the chain lax between them. A grinning, far-off expression came over his face. _I don't care if people think we look ridic–_ As he reached out to open the car door, his wrist flew out to the side of him, taut.

 

Behind the trunk, Rapunzel snapped to a halt. Both stared in shock, then laughed. “Oops!”

 

“Same side!” he called over the car engines and roar of the busy street. They managed coordinating themselves into the backseat of the cab, seat belts fastened, and bags situated.The short trip back to the hotel was spent taking pictures together, and gushing about the fun of the entire weekend. “Glad you roped me into coming,” he said, and pecked her cheek.

 

“I know,” she replied as she threw a sultry look back at him.

 

With the convention in town, the couple connected by a long metal chain between black leather handcuffs did not turn any extra heads in the lobby that their Han Solo and Princess Leia costumes had not already. Yet, they still felt extra naughty heading up to their room. They nearly snuck into the elevator, holding hands and giggling their heads off. Inside, they decided a quick but handsy makeout would be fun to fluster whoever was watching the security camera feed.

 

“D'you ever tell your mother about staying the extra day?” he asked as they walked down the hall to their door.

 

“Nope,” she scoffed. “What she doesn't know won't kill her.”

 

“Unfortunately.” He raised his brow to her, but once again just shook his head as he dug out the card key. “Maybe her heart'll break enough and just give out when she sees your hair, though.”

 

“Aw, won't that just _crush_ her _soul?_ ” She mocked, then chuckled darkly. “Oh, please. She can go jump out a window.”

 

“Besides,” Eugene tapped the card key on her cute little nose. “D'I ever tell you I gotta thing for brunettes?”

 

She wriggled her nose and blushed. _Apparently you've got a 'thing' for something else, too!_ Her other hand wrung the cuff on her wrist around. “It's just hair dye,” she giggled.

 

“Nuance.” He unlocked the door and held it open for her.

 

Rapunzel continued toward the bed to sort out her bags- but she was stopped with a jolt, again. She looked back, and saw Eugene sticking halfway out the door. “Hun?”

 

He fiddled with hooking the Do-Not-Disturb sign on the knob, then popped back in with a big playing-innocent smile. “What?”

 

She looked him over suspiciously. “What're you doing?”

 

“Nothing.” He smirked and stepped up to her.

 

Now she raised her brow at him, yet still just shook her head.

 

They dropped the bags on the bed, but she held on to one. “I, ugh... I've gotta get outta this costume already.” She feigned irritation with the sleeves and her bra underneath.

 

“Oh really?” He settled into sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning ear to ear. “Well, go on.” He leaned his chin on his fist, elbow on his knee.

 

Rapunzel giggled as she shook her head. “ _Nooo,_ ” she squealed.

 

Eugene held up his other hand, swinging around the chain that connected them. He pulled her a step closer. “I don't see you going anywhere,” he said, his voice fallen to sounding gruff.

 

At first she seemed genuinely shocked, but then changed her tune. “Oh,” she gasped extra breathlessly, “Well, I...”

 

He pulled the chain again, but this time she seemed to stumble. She caught herself on his shoulders, inches from his face. She still held the one bag looped through the thumb of her cuffed hand.

 

Eugene found himself mesmerized by her sudden swooning, whether it was real or roleplay. He searched her eyes, stunned, and his lips unconsciously parted.

 

Rapunzel shut her eyes quickly and jumped into kissing him deeply. His eyes went wide and he made a small noise in surprise. Her hands slid up to behind his neck; his flew to her waist. She moaned in response, with just a hint of aggravation. His brow furrowed. He felt her pressing more and more of her weight onto him. Still confused, he snapped his arms back to support himself, and her, as she caused him to lean back. His elbows dug into the bed. Suddenly, he heard a click behind his head.

 

Just like that, Rapunzel dashed off toward the bathroom.

 

Eugene was left alone on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He finally exhaled dramatically, half frowning and half smirking. _She just unclipped her cuff from the leash! Well, at least they have built in safety._ He groaned as he sat back up, but called after her. “You cheated.”

 

“Pirate!” she called back.

 

He chuckled. _Shoulda seen that coming._ “Nerd!”

 

“The proper response to that would be 'Thank you.'”

 

_Really?_ He rubbed his face as he kept laughing. With her set on her own plan, all he could do was wait. He took to clearing the bags and his satchel off the bed, then inspecting the frame itself. Just because she had her own ideas, did not mean he would not still try for his.

 

* * *

 

In the bathroom, Rapunzel changed as quickly as she could into the new corset and lingerie set she had been hiding. He had asked her about such an outfit recently, but she was wary of agreeing. It was supposed to be what he 'got out' of coming with her, but she sincerely doubted it mattered now. She took a deep breath, checking herself infinitely in the mirror. She had been psyching herself up to do this all these weeks, and this was finally it. Only now, Eugene had added something extra, and potentially terrifying, to the mix. She looked down at the black leather cuff left on her wrist. He seemed to truly enjoy himself all weekend and loved so many things around the convention. Or had he not? Should she really give him ALL of this?

 

Sure, they had had sex already, and she did not think adding the handcuffs a particularly nefarious plot of his at all. But would he listen to her as well as he usually did? Pay less attention? Still be gentle? When he eventually dumped her, would she regret this moment? _No._ She smiled, determined. She had to seize every opportunity to at least feel like someone genuinely loved her. She would surrender her power for that, even if the roles they played as boyfriend and girlfriend ended tomorrow. She had to feel needed, and that guy out there certainly had a need right now. She took a deep breath. _Here I go..._

 

* * *

 

Back out on the bed, Eugene laid out the wrong way, side-to-side across it. He left most of his costume on, save for his boots and socks. They had been dropped right below where his bare feet now dangled off the edge, idly kicking back and forth. On his stomach lay the chain of the leash, still clipped to the cuff on his wrist. He played with it, making little rhythmic clinking noises as he thought.

 

_Is she gonna think I'm too weird for asking about this...?_ He already had tried to hide, lying about how nerdy he really was by initially balking about the trip. But honestly? He absolutely loved everything about it. He wished they could have done and seen even more. This weekend he had finally felt he could open up to her about his true self. It was not just the usual sharing their back-sob-stories about abusive and/or absent parents and all that haunted them; that they knew. Now, they got to be themselves while just having fun. She had wanted to go for so long; he simply never thought he would ever get the chance. Lo and behold, they got to know each other better than ever this trip, even if this was only the first time they were going to have sex all weekend. This moment was perfect.

 

_Too perfect..._ He would screw something up, he knew it, and she would leave soon for sure, just like everyone else. Perhaps she was already too freaked out by this last minute purchase. She would dub him just another sleazy fanboy, or fake geek boy since he had first said he did not even like any of this stuff. Either way, it could look like he was just using the con to _con_ her. He wished he had just bought a sword, or another poster for her. His eyes shut tight; he pulled the chain hard against his cuff till it hurt both his fingers and wrist. _Why should she want to keep me... No one else- it's always too this or not enough that- and she- How can I compete with her?_

 

The bathroom door opened.

 

Eugene took a deep breath and tried to calm down, and come back to the moment at hand. He looked over towards the bathroom.

 

Rapunzel paused right outside the door, and while staring in the direction of the bedskirt, she seemed zoned out.

 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked her.

 

“Oh, sorry,” She looked up. “Yeah.” She crossed her arms over the robe she wore, trying to make her body seem thin enough or covered enough to just disappear. “Just, lost in thought.” _Last chance. Do I give it to him?_ She tried smiling before realizing his face did not just show concern. He was in distress, too. “Uh, is everything okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yes!” he started and tried to relax his face, noting she sounded genuinely worried. “Yeah, 'course.” He cleared his throat as he sat up. “Sorry, everything's fine.” _Robe...? Ah, that robe, right._ It was not a real replica by any means, but she had said she wanted it because it reminded her of Rose's robe.

 

She walked over to the foot of the bed, still wary but trying to eye him up seductively. In her cuffed hand, she swung the robe belt around.

 

He looked her up and down openly, trying to throw off her concern for him. “You look nice. I don't have anything to draw with, but why don't you come sit over here on the couch.” He smirked as he patted the bed beside him.

 

Rapunzel blushed. “You mean the bed.”

 

“I know what I said.”

 

“Oh...” It dawned on her and she smiled, blushing. “Anyway,” she shook her head, “No. Not yet. Cuz...” She sauntered around to stand in front of him where he sat on the edge along the side. “I bought something to use against _you,_ too.”

 

“Against me? Oh dear,” he chuckled.

 

“I know you asked about it before, but I was just scared.” Her hands wrung the knot of the robe's belt around, hesitating to untie it.

 

_A lingerie set? Oh no..._ Eugene jumped to his feet, and spoke up in time. “Rapunzel, _wait._ ” He touched her arms gently, to stop her. “No, you don't need to do this-”

 

She was taken aback, but still countered him. “It's alright. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore.” She smiled for him, genuinely now. His simple withdrawal of the deal, his complete blank on the deal to begin with, that simply erased any worries she had.

 

_I suppose it could be a good thing for her self-image..._ He smiled back, but still cringed. _But that's not all that might be empowering her this afternoon..._ His thumbs rubbed over her arms. “Just _wait..._ ” he repeated more softly and slowly.

 

They watched her hands go limp into his, watched their matching bonds. The chain dangled from his, swinging back and forth and around between them. They glanced to each other.

 

Eugene gulped and returned to focus on her cuffed hand. Nervously, he pulled at the buckle fastening the leather. After a little pinch, it was off.

 

“Euge- wha-...?” she gasped.

 

He flipped the strap onto his own wrist, held it there, then presented it to her for help.

 

Rapunzel's eyes went wide, and he met them, cringing timidly. “Um,” he began, “I got them for me- well for you to- I mean if you want to...”

 

They stared at each other, both trapped, neither sure how to release the tension of the moment, without releasing too much truth...

 

 


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Let's face it, this is not the worst thing I've written.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is NO explanation for the scheduling. Just go with me here.  
> Ch2 inspired by Foreplay Fantasy, a Nubile Film, 18+ Google incognito (Safe Search off) it if you'd like.
> 
> (Feb 19, 2016) Ch1 has been updated with a couple reference additions, and a couple typo/word choice corrections.

_This is it... How weird can you take?_ Head ducked, brow pinched, he awaited her reaction with a simpering smile.

 

 _He wants ME to-?! Tie HIM up?! To-..._ Her jaw dropped. _To be in total control of him, to do whatever I want to him, to make him do whatever_ I _want... To be in CONTROL..._ The endless possibilities played through her mind, all in terms of him worshiping her, swearing himself to her, of him loving it, and always wanting to stay, desperate for more. Realization, acceptance, took over her face, as his eased into relief. She took his wrist into her hands, and tightened the belt, being as gentle as she could.

 

Suddenly she snapped her eyes up to his and pouted her lips into a devilish smirk. The smoldering leer struck him with a pang of shock. _Okay WAIT – I didn't think about if she seriously loved the idea. What IS she going to do?!_ “Heh,” he uneasily tried to smile crookedly. “Uh-”

 

To cut him off, she grabbed the inside hems of his vest and yanked them open, over, and down off his shoulders. She pulled it down to his elbows only, restraining his arms already, pinning them to his sides.

 

He gasped at the sudden exposure, as if the vest were the only thing protecting his decency. He changed his mind when he felt her tugging on the buckle of his belt. Then _that_ was the one thing covering him. His mind continued muddling as he saw her stop, as another thought seemed to distract her. One hand still on the belt's buckle, Rapunzel's other slid over and around his waist, his hip, and down to his thigh. A thin strap of the holster held the blaster inside the brown leather casing; she unsnapped that. She took the blaster out, that she had given him, and, looking it over wickedly, touched it slowly to her lips. He set his jaw and gulped hard at that. Seeing she had gotten the reaction she had wanted, she let it drop to the carpet.

 

Her hands came back together at the buckle, teasingly tugging on it some more. His waist obediently followed her motions wherever she pulled. His breathing picked up, inhales becoming sharper, and exhales more unstable. He gasped more as she moved down, just shy of his growing need. _Not yet,_ she thought. He closed his eyes. Tortuously, she groped down the inside of his one thigh, and unsnapped the restrictive straps securing the holster itself to his leg. Then, back up to unclasp the larger utility belt's buckle itself. She held it out to her side, and discarded it beside the blaster. “Looks like you're done for.”

 

He opened his eyes again, only to drown in hers. “Sweetheart, you have no idea.”

 

Rapunzel grabbed at his vest again, and as Eugene wavered, leaning closer towards her, she was careful to always keep his chest just out of reach of hers. She pulled the vest down the rest of the way, threaded it over the chain leash, and likewise discarded it. She held onto the leash.

 

Suddenly, she shoved his chest hard, back towards the bed, stealing the balance from his high center of gravity, and letting him trip backwards over his boots. His arms flew out to his sides but could not catch him, especially the arm she held the leash to. He landed flat on his back, once again laying out across the bed side-to-side. He quickly picked his head back up to watch her expectantly.

 

She slinked around to the other side, watching him watch her. The jingling leash pulled between them. As she stepped up to the edge of the bed, and he could not turn his head any farther, he tilted back to watch her upside-down. She knelt down and crossed her arms on the bed above his head.

 

“Spiderman kiss?” He puckered up through a grin and leaned back as far as he could.

 

She smirked and leaned in over him, his goatee oddly tickling her nose. As their lips met, and Eugene brought his hands up to cup her face. But Rapunzel snatched his wrists, pulled them away, and forcefully pinned them down above his head, as she abandoned his lips. He drew in a deep shuddering breath. He tried to leaned up to regain the kiss, but could scarcely push himself up off the bed more than an inch like this. She merely shook her head, soaking up the painful longing that took over his face as he sighed.

 

Rapunzel began threading the leash around under a midbeam of the bedframe. Eugene twisted his neck around to at least try to watch what she was doing. She clipped the clasp from the other end of the leash onto the ring of his other cuff, and he was successfully secured. Her hands let go and she sat back. Immediately, he pulled on them to test his bonds. The clanking metal against metal pumped his heart harder. He was excited to be had, but still scared to be revealed. Either way, he was trapped now, literally. She could pluck anything she wanted from him, and he could not run or hide it anymore.

 

“Nuh-uh,” she chastised. For extra measure, she pulled both sides of the chain herself. He grunted a little, openly gritting his teeth and looking worried. “You're not going anywhere.” She returned to the other side of the bed, standing before his legs so he would have to strain to watch her now.

 

She closed her eyes a moment, regathering her courage, then set her determination. This was her chance to own him. Anyone else she had tried to hold onto, she felt she had to comply with whatever they wanted, to morph herself to please others to stay and keep a kind word in her ear. Here, Eugene gave himself to her, for her to do with whatever _she_ wanted. She cocked her head. Was he _really_ not going anywhere? She frowned a bit in thought, but decided to get back to playing with him. That's right. This was no longer _for_ him. Not the outfit, not her body, not even his pleasure. It was hers.

 

She untied the knotted belt of her robe, then flicked the shoulders off. It quickly slipped right off and down her body, down to the floor. Eugene moaned and writhed at the sight, raising his hips to the air in anticipation. “ _Wow,_ ” he rasped breathlessly, his whole face hanging open with astonishment.

 

 _Perfect._ Her shyness dissipated in this respect. She no longer had to worry about what he would do, or say, or that he would try to take it all off her too fast. With him tied, perhaps she could practice using _only_ such an outfit to control him.

 

The new bustier corset gripping her slight form was dark purple satin, covered with black lace. Glittering gold studs the shape of star-bursts ran up the front clasps. Complementary glittery gold ribbon traced the boning. Matching purple and black rio panties featured a cameo of the gold ribbon outlining the trim, with a little faux bow in front. Black straps ran down from under the corset down to hold up black sheer, lace-topped, thigh-high stockings.

 

Rapunzel smirked and popped her eyebrows, getting excited herself. _Time for some fun, and to see if he really can handle my weirdness..._ He was tied; things could easily go south, whether she let herself be herself or not. So why not?

 

Eugene sucked in his breath to hold as at last, she crawled over his legs. _Maybe she'll take this rather benignly, just regular sex? I doubt she can really be weirder than me..._

 

She came all the way back up, face-to-face with him. A pesky lock of hair began loosening its way out of her style thanks to gravity.

 

Automatically, he reached a hand up to brush it away, as he always would. The chain pulled his other hand higher in tow, but he could just reach her hair.

 

But she was not having that. Rapunzel snatched his wrist and drove it back into the bed above him, and collected the other one with her other hand. She held down both his wrists there, leaning in on them.

 

He gasped in surprise at her. _She's never pushed me away like that before!_ Before he could reflect on that further, his attention was commanded as she spoke.

 

“Hey?” she mock-frowned, an evil glint taking over her eyes. “Nuh-uh! You gonna be a bad boy – that's why your hands are tied, isn't it?”

 

“Excuse me?” he tried to chuckle. “I'm nothin' but a big sweetheart.”

 

“Isn't it?” she repeated, ignoring their usual cutesy banter.

 

His wrists twisted and squirmed under her squeeze. Dirty talk was one thing. She had been on top before. He was still clothed. Those things he was used to or expecting. But he had _asked_ to be tied up, and these were still some of her first steps in asserting herself _over_ him. He had eagerly _given_ her full control of himself. His heart pounded as he felt a wave of autonomy racing out below him, washing away his own will right out from under his feet. As he stared at her dumbfounded, he gasped a few more raspy breaths, and finally gulped. “Yes, Princess.”

 

 _Huh, nice._ She smirked. “Good then.” She leaned down to capture his eagerly awaiting lips, as he strained and leaned up a bit.

 

He moaned into her instantly, his first reward. _Still, I guess she'll keep it nice-_ She broke off the kiss without warning, gripped her small hand on his scruffy throat, and shoved his neck back down. _-Or maybe not._ The wind left him, and a great deal more of him was swept away. His eyes rolled back in his head, and now lonely lips hung in the open air. Here, where the line between reward and punishment blurred, she had met him. _She does understand... Her weirdness? Matches mine._ A smile tugged at his lips.

 

Rapunzel scooted back down and sat herself down right atop the growing bulge she could feel. He grunted a little at receiving her, though feeling her there was certainly welcome, especially as he felt it pulsing against her.

 

There was no more hesitation in her. She knew what she wanted and set to it. Her hands ran down his shirt, feeling up the cut form of his chest underneath. His shoulders flexed. All this was hers to explore, and to torment with wanting. His shirt was tucked in; she tore it out. His stomach sucked in. The buttons were already open halfway down, so she ran her hands down from his neck again, down his skin til they met in a V of cloth. She undid one right after the other, but left the two sides of fabric draping over each other til she finished. His chest was already heaving, too overwrought to even breathe, and yet frantic for air. At last she ripped the two sides apart to expose his entire chest torso all at once. He gasped and shivered, feeling even more utterly bared to her now, as he literally was. She splayed her palm and fingers out over his sternum to feel it all for herself, to feel his every nervous thought. His muscles tensed and eased, back and forth, in the barreling excitement.

 

She was a riptide and as she pulled more out of his mental grip, he was losing more footing in the shifting sands. Through the dizziness, the fear of completely drowning was suddenly realized. Desperate to save his own destiny for himself, he decided to fight it. What if the tide pulled him in deeper, made it too hard to even breathe of his own will? Then again, tumbling under the waves was its own sort of pleasure.

 

“You want me to be your bad boy?” Eugene took a chance as Rapunzel leaned over him, supported by her hands on his chest. He brought his leg up hooked it around her back. “Fine, now I'm your bad boy.” With it, he tried to pull her back up his body and closer towards his face as he lifted his head up yet again. He had to reach her, he had to kiss her-

 

Shut down again. She bucked his leg off and leaned farther away from his face. She giggled, rather enjoying watching him writhe in want like he was.

 

“ _Nooo..._ ” he whined, “I need to kiss you...”

 

“ _You need?_ To kiss me, oh?” Rapunzel dipped her face, not to his face, but to his chest. “What you _need_ to do is _not_ get yourself in trouble like this.” She trailed hot open kisses from the pulsing hollow of his throat, all the way down to his quivering navel, til she brushed up against the waist of his pants. She ignored it for now though, and moved back up to his nipples. He instantly tried to wriggle away to the side as he giggled – until she sucked one inbetween her teeth. He gasped hard, and tried his leg again, to push up against her bottom. Rapunzel picked her head up, annoyed at his insolence, and so she held onto his nipple til it could no longer stretch up to her mouth. He hissed, though it quickly turned into a reveling sigh.

 

“Hmm, _you're mine,_ ” she rumbled.

 

“I _am_ yours,” he smoothly replied, “And you're mine.” But he still looked worried at whatever she had in store.

 

She pouted slyly as she crawled backwards down his legs, eliciting more sighing shudders from him. Fingers gripped into the top of his still-belted pants, and yanked down hard. His whole body slid after, further tightening how his arms were restrained above his head. Before he could get his head wrapped around this modification, Rapunzel was unbuckling his belt. Eugene just threw his head back, not seeing, only feeling. His pants flicked open, then suddenly, air. He moaned as his cock sprung out, already more than sufficiently erect. She dragged the pants under his butt, and down off his legs. The next thing he knew, her hand and mouth were swallowing him whole.

 

For how long, he knew not. It was already clear to him that none of this was truly for his sake; she was simply enjoying herself. As incredibly tantalizing as his own pleasure was, she was _playing_ with him. He grinned darkly at the notion.

 

Her moaning had slowly been increasing, but suddenly she was leaving him again. Eugene looked to see Rapunzel sliding off and turning around. His eyes widened at the sight. His breath had already been taken; he had nothing else to say. The glittering black and purple ruffle lace panties were essentially a gradually widening thong as they rode up to the waist. She unhooked a strap connecting them to the lace-topped stockings. Compulsively, he seized the opportunity to be naughty. With his toes, he latched onto the dangling strap and twisted it around, til she indignantly snatched it back from him. His scolding was to have his ankles shoved back down to the bed.

 

He bit his lip as he chuckled. “Maybe we should get another set.”

 

“Maybe,” she mused as she cocked a disapproving brow at him, though she couldn't hide her own amused smirk.

 

He shrugged as best he could with his arms tied above his head, and tried a gruff sexy voice, “Well, miss, I aim to misbehave.” He wriggled a little, quite pleased with himself.

 

She shook her head, “Always up to no good.”

 

“I do so solemnly-”

 

She started wiggling out of the panties.

 

“FUCK.”

 

They were only half down her behind, but she paused. She glanced over her shoulder with a mock gasp at the impropriety. “Hoh! _Language!_ ” she scolded.

 

He bit back his wanted response and just laughed. _She just did that anyway..._ It turned back into a sigh as she turned back around and the panties fell to the floor.

 

As Rapunzel crawled back over him, he pulled at his bonds. She was ready and he had zero control of anything left; completely powerless. Intrigued, she watched his face, as he watched her grip him, position him, and take him in, all by herself. The first sensation, the slippery warmth, always got him. Second was her face as she owned it. She got into a rhythm riding him, but he foolishly kept trying to help, usually only screwing her up. True to his vow of mischief, he kept picking his head back up to watch, only to relish when she thrust his skull back to the mattress. His restless arms pulled constantly, pressed to his temples for his swimming mind, or simply to remind himself how he was tied there for her to use. And while it was agreeable with him _how_ he was being used, even making him harder, he was still desperate to run his palms and fingertips over the beauty currently indulging herself on his tip. Finally, longing turned to daring, and he unclipped the leash from his cuffs, freeing himself to reach out to her, though he kept his back flat to the bed.

 

Rapunzel thought to be shocked, but she had done the same earlier. He offered welcome support as she braced herself on their intertwined hands, so he could pump her harder below at his own fierce pace. His freed arms did not detract from their power play, but enabled him to enhance the passion he wanted to give. The cuffs remained on his wrists, and the chain dangled down his one arm. He sat up, holding her close to stay inside, but now he was free to fondle her corset, and kiss the cleavage he pressed up. Here they could easily run those fingers through each others' hair, and exchange proper, life saving, mouth-to-mouth kisses. Eugene's own cream shirt still plagued his arms, shoulders, and back. Rapunzel thoughtfully removed it the rest of the way for him, though he was reluctant to take his hands off her for a single instant. They were back on her in no time, feeling up the back of her corset for where any clasps might be located.

 

Rapunzel pulled the leash on one arm, and grabbed his elbow of the other. “YOU are so _greedy!_ ” she exclaimed, though could not help but grin at him.

 

He was taken aback. “Greedy? Ah- You think I'm being _greedy?_ ” Before she could answer, he dropped her onto her back and slid down out of her. He gripped her thighs and bent her stockinged legs up and open, pausing only once his face was an inch from her juicier lips. With a small smirk, he looked back up to see her reaction. She was propped up on elbows to see, but happily gasping. He cocked a brow and gently started in with just one lick. It was quickly rewarded with a moan. One arm held her legs where they were, and the other became partner to his tongue. The metal clinked as his fingers rubbed back and forth, interspersed with wet clicks and sucks.

 

Now it was Rapunzel's turn to throw her hands up behind her head, lost in ecstasy. Gracious rolling waves of sparks tossed her around, one orgasm indiscernible from another. These cries freely jumped from her lips, mouth or throat just the same, out of her control and with hardly any awareness.

 

In a moment of clarity, she grabbed the cuffs on his wrists, re-clipped them to each other, and took hold of the leash.

 

Eugene knelt back on his haunches there another moment, bewildered in a prayerful position. Reflexively, he reached to wipe his soaked goatee, but he barely got the chance to get much.

 

Rapunzel yanked the chain, and, obeying physics, he fell forward. His hands caught him, leaning on her chest, unable to backup. He began muttering something to apologize, worried to no end that he was too heavy, but she merely put her palm up to his lips. His eyes dilated as she pushed his face back down below her corset, while she held the chain as taut as possible. Re-entranced, he reached back down, bowing before the lips he continued worshiping solely with his tongue. Bound again and now _commanded_ to lick her sweetness, he felt a new submissive rush.

 

But he could not shake his reckless compulsion. In a few minutes, it got the best of him. Careful not to lean on her too heavily as he did obediently leave his arms stretched up to her in their bonds, he knelt back up, and easily slid himself back into her. This she could not deny wanting either, and sighed with satisfaction as he pounded in. With a few pangs of revenge, however, he still leaned down to teasingly withhold kisses from her just the same as she had, while still lovingly touching foreheads. He groped her cleavage, thighs, and hips as best he could while cuffed, even as she tugged at the chain. Finally, he could not hold out any longer himself, and brought his hands to her neck as he gave her mouth just one burning kiss. From there, he trailed down to kiss her throat itself. She started to complain at his mouth leaving, but ended up just throwing her head back into deeper moans.

 

However, Rapunzel was not about to let him just wheedle any power back. She pushed Eugene off and back a bit, still holding his chained wrists before him. The corset clasps were actually cleverly hidden on the front, and soon she opened it up herself. She rolled over to switch to a doggie style, still holding the leash below her, and pulled it.

 

He quickly, and gladly, caught on. What could be more submissive than, on all fours himself, having his face pulled in and forced to pleasure her with merely his marvelous tongue? He nosed into her, licking and lapping out his fill. Below her, she left his wrists right where her breasts would fall perfectly into his hands, which he cooperated with. Round and round, he brushed his thumbs in circles over her nipples. Like a finely tuned instrument he had mastered, she howled out for him through a devastating orgasm.

 

He could reach to lean far over and up her back, to snake kisses down her back from the base of her neck to her ass, sending shivers tingling up and down her spine. But she had won. This was all to quench her desires, not his. He stopped himself as he pressed against her, just beside her entrance. He knew she would still be clenching from coming so much, and of course he wished she were clenching around him. However, for once he preferred her power over him, rather than being naughty. He could steal this while he had the chance, or deny himself. Let himself be hers, to be owned. Somehow, this made him melt worse than anything. “Do you want me like this?” he whispered.

 

Straight off a moaning whimper, she demanded, “Give it to me.” He had been perfectly giving, despite sometimes playfully disobedient. Surprisingly, she felt more confident than ever with him, for now she knew he would give her anything, and all of himself. Because, he needed _her_.

 

The chain fell lax, so his hands, though still chained to each other, could finally rest upon her ass. “As you wish,” he chuckled. He gripped her hips, and gave her all that he was worth. He would always give her everything he could, simply because she wanted it. And it was _him_ she wanted.

 

He looped his arms over her head and she pulled the chain tight. The edges of the leather dug into his wrists as she pulled, but he held her close, as best he could. She cried out as he rode out her last mighty orgasm with her. They knelt up, still embracing, til Rapunzel crumpled. She took him with her back down to the bed. She squirmed there in utter satisfaction with Eugene for a moment, both smiling too much and trying to catch their breath.

 

Quickly enough, though, she was unclasping his cuffs – to secure them behind his back. She smiled coyly as she leaned in to kiss him. He smiled as he leaned in as well, but instead, she shoved him. He fell back on his arms, still on his knees and now sitting on his legs folded underneath him. “What?!” he looked to her incredulously. He was trapped in this backwards-bent triangle position, and he suspected that should he try to make a move, she might just push him back down again mercilessly. _No! She can't just leave me here!_ He had not finished, and as much as he enjoyed being her bottom, he did not appreciate being left _hanging_ high and dry.

 

She just giggled at his perceived predicament. “Easy, boy.” But then, unexpectedly, she laid down, and with some maneuvering, he now knelt above her torso. He was somewhat able to rest back against her bent up knees, face to face – or rather, face to head. She could reach her lips out to just lock over his tip. She grabbed him in hand again.

 

“Ohhh, FUUUuuuck...” he groaned out, barely able to hold his head forward to watch, wanting only to throw it back in the thrill. His chest heaved out and his neck strained. He fought gravity and his nerves as if he were going over the edge of the highest roller coaster drop. Til at last, he did. She held on as he jerked back and forth just a little, and milked the moans from him. His hands gripped her nylon and lace-covered legs behind him. Bound wrists pulled against each other, bulging his arms out. Eventually moans turned to panting, and he collapsed forward onto her.

 

She stroked his cheeks back into his hair over and over. He struggled, but in his desperate trance managed to reach, to kiss her salty mouth, smearing his still damp goatee against her skin. They kissed so frequently, but after being denied most of the time here, simply touching her lips was a revelry all in itself. He continued trailing along her jaw, to her neck. Her hands ran up and down his arms, sensually tracing his tensed muscles. Finally, she felt around the cuffs for the clip, and freed him. Immediately, he latched onto her hands and brought them back to the front of him, between them. Forehead to forehead, they giggled at themselves.

 

“C'mon,” he motioned with his head towards the headboard. They crawled up to the pillows and laid down to cuddle, she in his arms. He pecked her forehead. “Well, I've gotta say, didn't know you had that in you.”

 

She giggled, “And _you!_ ” and blushed into his shoulder. “What other _secrets_ are you not telling me?!” She poked his side.

 

He just grinned and glanced away. “Ah, yeah, well...” he cleared his throat dramatically, “Anyway...” She was eyeing him suspiciously, but he relaxed back into being sweet, if a lil cheesey. “So, was the con _everything_ you'd dreamed it would be?” With still leather-bound wrists and the jingling chain, he ran his hands up and down her arms, holding her close.

 

Her impish grin could not spread wide enough. “It was.”

 

“And, what about after this?” His voice fell, as did his smile. “Are you... still gonna go back?”

 

“I don't know...” she shook her head away and shrugged.

 

“Welllll,” Eugene shrugged his shoulders with hesitation, “Could you find when's there another con?”

 

Suddenly Rapunzel sat up, her joy returned, absolutely ecstatic. “Really?!” She dove back down onto him in a hug that nearly flipped them over.

 

“Whoa, Blondie!” He caught her before she hit her head on the night stand, and pulled her back to resting on his chest. “Hey, I've got something for you.”

 

“Hm?” She was still clutching him, but looked up.

 

He reached from where he was to take the satchel from the nightstand. “So, there's the rave tonight,” he began as he opened the flap. Inside, he pulled out his program guide, but there was something folded up inside it. “And,” he opened it up to her. “Oh, what a crazy random happenstance!” Two glowsticks rolled out. He looked for her reaction.

 

Her eyes went wide as she smiled. _Does he really enjoy this stuff? Or just want to spend more time with me?_ She startled herself with the thought that someone might want to stay with her because they genuinely liked _her,_ as was the feeling she was getting from him stronger and stronger over time.

 

He noticed she was spacing out again, distracted by whatever thoughts he knew troubled her, and worried him. He gulped, but he had quickly been learning how to draw her back out. After revealing his inner nerd this weekend, that would be easier than ever now. And he knew he could be damned romantic, whether she believed it yet or not. He cleared his throat. “So, My dearest friend, If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, Where we-”

 

She snapped out of it as she recognized the little serenade. “You can SING, too?!”

 

He chuckled and smiled sweetly as he continued, “Where we can gaze upon the stars...”

 

She joined in, “And sit together now and forever, For it is plain as anyone could see, We're simply meant to be...”

 

 _He does mean it..._ She squinted at him as she grinned devilishly again. “You said you didn't sing.”

 

“I said 'don't,' not 'can't.'” He tried to look innocent, and held up in surrender the hand she was not leaning on; the one which still had the chain leash connected to it.

 

Rapunzel snatched the leash in front of her, and swung it around the back of his neck. With a small hand on each end of the chain, she pulled down a yet unsuspecting, wide-eyed Eugene. She stopped just short, to shake her head in admonishment. He just cocked a brow to her and smirked spitefully, before she finally allowed a kiss.

 

“Happy Birthday, Princess.”

 

She shifted to whisper in his ear one last tidbit, as his eyes dilated and his face broke. “ _You just lost The Game._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How'd this get to be less explicitly worded than Broken Dreams? I really wish I could've done this part better from her perspective more, but that's probably just me, and just where my inspiration thus far has lead. It was difficult enough to do in the first place. Perhaps in the future I'll be able to add in more from her side. For now, I just want to get this uploaded.
> 
> *Artistic License Flash* Yes, I do realize I am asking for a huge suspension of disbelief here. I tried to leave the “con” ambiguous, thought I've only ever been to Otakon & Philly's Comic Con. But I do know that cons, as far as I've ever seen in online program schedules, do not hold raves or dance parties on the last day (usually Sunday afternoon.) I just really wanted it this way. So go with me here.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [MiraNova23](http://miranova23.tumblr.com/).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Stay safe and stay nerdy! Goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I'm fairly certain I just wrote my own ticket to hell. “Into the garbage shoot, fangirl!”  
> Off to Church with me! (jk. Going to see Deadpool.)  
> Ch2 literally needs a wrap-up paragraph or 2 & a last read thru edit. Tomorrow.  
> Find me on tumblr at [MiraNova23](http://miranova23.tumblr.com/).  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> Stay safe and stay nerdy! Goodnight!


End file.
